Happiness
by usane-san
Summary: Sasuke menjadi kakak Naruto setelah mengalami masa lalu yang kelam. Kehidupannya pun membaik. Namun Sasuke merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Naruto. Summary aneh, judul gak sesuai. Jadi langsung baca aja deh. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair :**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , Gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagiaan. Satu kata yang paling didambakan oleh semua manusia. Tak terkecuali oleh pemuda raven berwajah stoic -Sasuke Uchiha. Namun kenyataan yang di dapatkannya adalah berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya itu. Kehidupannya benar-benar di luar dari keinginannya.

Dia hanya ingin memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia, hangat dan tentunya di kelilingi oleh orang-orang terkasihnya. Namun kenyataannya? Dia selalu sendirian. Sendirian menghadapi semua masalah dalam hidupnya. Sendirian dalam mengurus dirinya sejak kecil. Sendirian melakukan segalanya. Perpecahan yang terjadi di keluarganya ketika dia masih berumur lima tahun masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya. Memori yang memilukan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berduduk santai di teras depan. Dia duduk dengan damai menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan. Berusaha melepas semua penatnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suasana damai saat ini.

"Nyaman" gumamnya pelan.

Namun kenyamanannya tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba memori tentang masa kelamnya kembali berputar di otak jeniusnya.

"Ugh, sial" umpatnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Tapi, putaran kilas balik tentang kehidupan kelamnya tak bisa berhenti berputar.

**-Flashback-**

Sejak kecil dia selalu kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Hanya kakaknya seorang yang selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tapi takdir seakan mempermainkannya, ketika usianya hampir beranjak lima tahun dimulailah perpecahan pada keluarganya.

"_Aniki_, mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya kepada sang kakak yang bersiap pergi sambil membawa tas sekolah padahal hari ini adalah hari libut.

"Ah, _otouto_, aku ada acara _**study tour**_. Jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tidak ada"

"Tapi..."

"Tenanglah _otouto_. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama" Uchiha sulung tersenyum lembut kemudian berpamitan pergi. Sepeninggal sang kakak, Sasuke mengalami suatu firasat buruk. Dia segera menepis itu jauh-jauh.

Ternyata firasat buruknya benar, saat sedang pergi _**study tour**_ bersama sekolahnya sang kakak mengalami kecelakaan. Semua murid meninggal dunia pada detik itu juga termasuk kakaknya. Saat pemakaman Uchiha sulung, kedua orang tuanya tetap sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Tak ada kepeduliaan bahkan kesedihan yang mereka perlihatkan atas kematian sang kakak.

Itu barulah awal dari semua. Dua bulan setelah kepergian sang kakak, kedua orang tua Sasuke bertengkar hebat hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Sasuke di asuh oleh sang ayah, karena memang hukum di negara itu mengharuskan anak di asuh oleh ayah ketika telah bercerai. Mulanya Sasuke masih di urus oleh ayahnya.

Tapi, di saat umurnya yang ke enam tahun, ayahnya pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia yang waktu itu masih sangat kecil hampir mati kelaparan karena tak memiliki uang dan juga usianya masih sangat kecil untuk bekerja. Untungnya ada tetangganya yang menemukan dirinya ketika pingsan di dalam rumah. Sesegera mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit dan setelah itu Sasuke mulai di rawat oleh tetangganya yang merupakan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Sasuke hidup dengan nyaman dan tenang hingga berusia sembilan tahun. Dan lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkannya, suatu malam lelaki yang mengasuh dirinya dengan tidak manusiawi memperkosanya, menyiksa tubuhnya dengan berbagai benda tajam. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dia kabur dari rumah lelaki itu ketika lelaki itu terlelap.

Semenjak itu dia hidup sebatang kara berpindah-pindah tempat. Dia mulai bekerja dan berhenti sekolah. Bersyukur atas kejeniusan otaknya, walau tak bersekolah dia tetap memiliki kemampuan otak yang setara dengan anak seumurannya bahkan melebihi.

Takdir seperti tak ingin berhenti mempermainkannya, saat dia sudah hidup lebih baik seorang diri, tiba-tiba ayahnya datang kembali kepadanya. Memohon meminta tempat untuk tinggal dikarena perusahaan sang ayah mengalami kebangkrutan. Sasuke yang masih memiliki sikap hormat kepada orang tua memutuskan untuk membiarkan sang ayah tinggal bersamanya.

Tak lama ayahnya tinggal di sana, tiba-tiba beberapa penagih hutang datang ke apartemen kecil sewaannya dan meminta uang untuk membayar hutang sang ayah. Sasuke yang sedang mengalami krisis keuangan mengatakan bahwa tak bisa membayarnya. Dan dengan tidak berperasaan para penagih hutang menghajarnya habis-habisan dan mengobrak-abrik apartemennya. Lalu ayahnya tak pernah muncul lagi sejak kejadian itu.

Sungguh ironis dan berliku-liku jalan hidupnya.

Menginjak usiannya yang ke sebelas, dia bertemu dengan seorang bocah pirang yang usianya berkisar sembilan tahun. Seorang bocah yang di selamatkannya ketika bocah pirang itu hampir mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Pihak keluarga bocah pirang itu -Naruto Namikaze kemudian mengangkatnya menjadi kakak bagi Naruto sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Awalnya Sasuke menolak namun karena paksaan yang di berikan oleh keluarga Namikaze -keluarga Naruto- dia terpaksa menerimanya. Dan Sasuke pun menjadi kakak angkat Naruto, kehidupannya pun berubah drastis, dulunya dia adalah bocah raven yang tidak pernah di anggap kini dia sangat di pandang orang-orang.

Dia hidup bergelimang harta karena keluarga Namikaze merupakan keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Dia juga semakin dipandang berkat wajahnya yang tampan dan juga otaknya yang jenius. Hidupnya semakin membaik, dia dapat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua saat bersama keluarga besar Namikaze. Sungguh kehidupan yang bahagia bukan?

Jangan kalian pernah berpikir seperti itu. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke pernah sekali hampir di usir dari kediaman Namikaze karena seorang teman dekat Naruto di sekolah yang membencinya, memfitnahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah mencuri uang. Naruto yang tau bahwa hal itu tidak benar adanya berusaha mati-matian membuat kedua orang tuanya membatalkan usaha untuk mengusir Sasuke.

"Jika Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ mengusir Suke_-nii_, aku juga akan pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Naruto tegas. Masa bodoh jika dia berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Naru, kau jangan seperti itu dengan kedua orang tuamu. _Nii-san_ tak masalah jika pergi dari rumah ini. Lagipula _Nii-san_ tak salah. Orang tuamu mempunyai hak untuk mempercayai _Nii-san_ ataupun tidak. 'Kay?" Sasuke menepuk lembut kepala pirang Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

Si bocah pirang hampir menangis, air matanya sudah berada di ujung mata dan bisa kapan saja turun. Orang tuanya -Minato dan Kushina- yang tak tega akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke tetap tinggal tapi dengan syarat mereka boleh mencari tau kebenaran tentang masalah ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

Setelah kejadian itu hidup Sasuke perlahan menjadi membaik. Tidak ada lagi masalah-masalah besar yang mengganggu hidupnya hingga saat ini. Biasanya hanya hal kecil yang menghampirinya.

**-Flashback off-**

"...ke_-nii_, Suke_-nii_" bahu Sasuke di guncang pelan oleh seseorang.

"Hn, Naru?"

"Suke_-nii_ kenapa? Teringat masa lalu lagi?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir kepada kakaknya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" Sasuke tersenyum kaku ke arah sang adik.

"Suke_-nii_ jangan bersedih terus, ne? Naru selalu ada bersama Suke_-nii_. Karena Naru milik Suke_-nii_ seorang" Sasuke sedikit mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau itu milik Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_, Naru" dia mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Ugh, iya iya" ucap Naruto sebal.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk. Hari sudah semakin malam" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menelusup ke sela-sela kamar bernuansa orang bercampur kuning cerah milik seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Dia asik bergelut dengan selimut bergambar rubah kesayangannya. Tak beniat untuk keluar.

"Naru_-chan_, cepat bangun. Sudah pagi" seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang sudah berumur memanggil Naruto.

"Naru-chan. Jika kau tak segera bangun, tak ada jatah ramen dan pergi bersam Sasu_-chan_" ancam wanita itu.

Naruto yang mendengar ancaman berbahaya dari sang ibu langsung beranjak bangun dan berteriak cukup keras.

"Aku bangun Kaa_-san_" wanita itu -Kushina tersenyum geli mendengar ancamannya berhasil. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sana dan turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, Naruto turun dengan seragam lengkap dan rapi. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah ada ayahnya -Minato serta Sasuke.

"Ohayou Tou_-san_, Suke_-nii_"

"Ohayou Naru_-chan_" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum cerah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama, Kushina datang dari arah dapur membawa sarapan mereka. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, sesekali mengobrol. Sasuke hanya diam melihat keharmonisan keluarga barunya ini.

"Ne, Suke_-nii_. Hari ini pergi bersama ya?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab tampak berpikir. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Naruto langsung berteriak senang dan langsung mendapat jitakan penuh sayang dari sang ibu.

"Berhenti berteriak. Ini masih pagi" Kushina berkata seraya tersenyum manis penuh arti. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri.

Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi sekolah bersama dengan motor sport hitam milik Sasuke. Di perjalanan Naruto terus memeluk dengan erat pinggang kakaknya.

.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School, Naruto tetap tak melepaskan pelukannya. Seperti tak ingin berpisah.

"Naru, sudah sampai" ucapnya.

Naruto dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari motor milik Sasuke. Dia tidak berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya melainkan menunggu Sasuke hingga selesai memarkir motor.

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Baru sampai depan pintu gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba beberapa gadis berlarian mengerubungi Sasuke. Berebutan memberikan Sasuke bento ataupun hadiah. Naruto yang jengah langsung menarik lengan Sasuke hingga keluar dari kerubungan gadis-gadis.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Suke_-nii_ milikku seorang" desis Naruto bahaya. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari gadis-gadis yang mematung di tempat.

Sasuke sendiri sering bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah miliknya? Dan kenapa juga Naruto selalu berusaha menjauhkannya dari orang yang mau mendekatinya? Hah. Sungguh aneh tingkah bocah pirang yang merangkap jadi adiknya ini.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N:

Hollaa, usa balik dgn fic baru /padahal fic yg lama blm slesai/. Hehe.

Tiba-tiba aja nih crita ngalir di otak usa, jadi langsung usa ketik aja #nyengir.

Gomen jika ada kesalahan dlm fic ini. Usa rada mls buat baca ulangnya /digampar

Oke siip. Jadi.. Gimana fic ini? Menarik? Membingungkan? Berantakan? Mohon sarannya. Kritik jg blh deh .

So. Mind to Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen jika ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

.

.

"Suke_-nii_" teriak seorang bocah pirang –Naruto riang. Dia berjalan menghampiri sang kakak dengan senang.

"Hn?" Gumam sang kakak –Sasuke singkat.

"Makan bersama?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas lagi. Namun anehnya dapat di mengerti oleh bocah pirang Namikaze itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya kemudian keluar kelas bersama sang adik. Saat istirahat begini jika Naruto tak mengajaknya makan bersama, maka dia akan menghabiskan waktunya berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal ataupun mendengar musik. Ingat. Dia tak memiliki seorang temanpun, jika punya maka beberapa hari setelah itu, orang yang mendekatinya akan berusaha menjauh.

Dia yang awalnya memang memiliki sifat dingin dan tak peduli jadi tak terlalu memusingkannya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sering merasa heran mengapa bisa demikian kejadian yang sama selalu terulang.

"Suke_-nii_, kita sudah sampai. Jangan banyak melamun" Naruto merengek sebal karena Sasuke tak mengindahkan celotehannya sepanjang jalan tadi.

Saat ini mereka berada di atas atap sekolah untuk memakan bento buatan Kushina sambil menikmati belaian lembut angin siang. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke? Ya, hanya bocah raven itu yang makan dengan tenang sedangkan bocah pirang satunya terus meracau tak jelas yang sesekali hanya di tanggapi dengan gumaman maupun dengusan Sasuke.

"Ne..." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap Naruto tepat ke matanya.

"Siapa itu Sakura Haruno?" Selidik Naruto.

"Hn, dia hanya teman satu kelompokku"

"Benar? Suke_-nii_ tidak berbohong 'kan?" Sasuke menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Seminggu ini kalian tampak dekat sekali" gumam Naruto pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh pemuda raven di sampingnya.

Benar juga kata Naruto, hanya Sakura lah yang mau berteman dengannya lebih dari seminggu, tak seperti yang lainnya –seperti numpang lewat saja dalam kehidupan abu-abunya. Dia sedikit tersenyum kecil. Mengingat bahwa pada akhirnya dia memiliki seorang teman walaupun teman pertamanya adalah seorang gadis.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, tatapan dari matanya menyiratkan perasaan sebal, kesal dan cemburu? Namun tak berapa lama, wajah tannya yang manis menampilkan sebuah seringaian tipis yang mengerikan. Bocah pirang itu tengah berimajinasi liar dengan segala macam pemikirannya. Entah apa itu.

Suasana acara makan siang mereka berdua menjadi aneh. Sasuke yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan sedangkan Naruto memancarkan aura mengerikan. Kombinasi suasana yang aneh dan membuat tegang.

**_usane-san_**

Waktu jam pulang sekolah telah lewat dua jam yang lalu. Semua siswa telah pulang ke rumah masing-masng tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Pemuda manis ini berjalan dengan santai sambil sedikit bersenandung melewati lorong-lorong menuju ke dalam ruang musik. Di gesernya pintu ruang musik itu perlahan hingga menampakkan sebuah piano, drum, gitar, dan alat musik lainnya. Tampak juga seorang gadis bersurai pink cantik tengah berdiri memandang langit yang berwarna orange melalui jendela di ruang musik.

"Sakura_-senpai_?" Naruto memanggil gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan senyuman manis penuh arti di baliknya

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memanggilnya kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Naruto, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Apa kau masih ingata ucapanku seminggu yang lalu?"

"Hm, tentang menjauhi Suke_-kun_?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri –bingung. Naruto tetap memasang senyumnya, menutupi rasa kekesalan yang sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dia sedikit mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Gomen –Aku tidak bisa. Aku.. Aku menyukai Suke-kun –jadi aku tak ingin menjauhinya" ucapnya dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Terima resikonya jika berani menantang ucapanku" ucap Naruto sakartis. Wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sangat dingin, tatapan matanya menusuk bagaikan pisau tajam, senyum di wajahnya berubah –digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan.

Dengan segera dia mengerluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan solatip kecil dari saku celana belakang celananya. Sakura terkejut melihat benda yang di keluarkan _kouhai_nya. Dengan takut dia berlari menuju arah pintu yang sayangnya sudah terkunci. Entah kapan pintu itu terkunci. Apakah bocah pirang Namikaze yang menguncinya ketika masuk?

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" suara Sakura bergetar, takut. Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Ara , Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain denganmu Sakura_-chan_" ucap Naruto dengan suara sing a song.

Sakura semakin ketakutan, dia salah mengambil langkah saat kabur. Dia merutuki kebodohannya –mengapa dia malah berlari ke pojok ruangan yang memudahkan Naruto.

"_I catch you ~_" Naruto tersenyum setan melihat 'mangsanya' meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan –tak berdaya.

Dan sore itu, di ruangan musik Konoha High School di penuhi oleh suara rintihan kesakitan Sakura dan tawa iblis Naruto. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu, dikarenakan ruangan musik adalah ruangan kedap suara. Kemudian pada sekitar waktu itu sekolah sudah sangat sepi.

'

'

'

"Hei hei, kau sudah dengar? Sakura_-senpai_ mengalami luka permanent di bagian wajahnya karena ulah preman jalanan. Dia mengalami trauma hebat hingga tak masuk sekolah"

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali Sakura_-senpai_. Padahal dia sangat cantik dan baik"

Suara bisikan dari para siswa-siswi di pagi hari memenuhi seluruh lorong-lorong KHS. Naruto yang berjalan berdampingan Sasuke, tertawa puas dalam hati. Ternyata gadis pink itu mau menuruti perintahnya untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Suke_-nii_, kau jelek jika mengerutkan dahi seperti itu" Naruto berucap sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Sasuke.

'_Cih, tidak ditanggapi lagi'_ batinnya sebal.

"Suke_-nii_ tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu walau semua meninggalkanmu" Sasuke sedikit terlonjak mendengarkan penuturan Naruto. Apa sekarang Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang?

Dia tersenyum lembut –berusaha menepis semua pemikiran bodohnya. "Hn, Arigatou"

Naruto sedikit bersemu melihat senyuman Sasuke, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain. Namun hal itu tak luput dari pandangan tajam milik Uchiha bungsu –atau Namikaze sulung ini.

"Kau kenapa Naru? Sakit?" sang adik menggeleng memberikan jawaban. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

_'Tinggal tunggu waktu Suke dan kau jatuh kepelukkanku. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun mendekatimu'_ batin Naruto posesif. Seringai tipis kembali terkembang di wajah tannya.

Ternyata tak sia-sia selama ini dia menjauhkan orang-orang yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Sekarang dia bisa sangat dekat dengan kakaknya ini karena tak seorang pun yang dimiliki Sasuke selain dirinya. Akan di robohkan tembok pembatas antara kakak dan adik yang menghalangi mereka saat ini. Hingga waktunya tiba, dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sekalipun dengan cara kotor.

Hahh. Naruto sudah sangat terobsesi dengan Sasuke.

**_usane-san_**

Setelah berpisah dari Sasuke karena perbadaan lantai kelas, Naruto langsung memasuki kelasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ohayou!" Teriaknya mengisi penuh seisi kelas.

"Mou, Naru"

"Ohayou, Naru-chan"

"Yo, Naruto" Kira-kira seperti itu lah tanggapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Naruto termasuk siswa favorit di kelasnya baik favoritnya siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke bukan?

"Yo. Kiba" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat yang merupakan teman sebangkunya. Yang dipanggil menoleh kemudian memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Yo"

"Apa benar Sakura_-senpai_ mengalami luka?" Naruto membuka percakapan sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat-buat polos.

"Kau tidak tahu Naruto?" Kiba memekik histeris. Di barengi dengan tatapan tak percaya dari separuh temannya.

Naruto menggeleng sambil memasang wajah bingung polosnya. Semua siswa menahan darah yang hendak mengucur keluar dari hidung mereka karena wajah Naruto yang terkesan imut itu. Sungguh akting yang bagus Naruto.

"Ehem, Sakura_-senpai_ bertemu dengan beberapa preman saat perjalanan pulang di sekolah. Lalu tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, Sakura_-senpai_ di siksa hingga mengalami luka lebam dan luka gores cukup dalam di bagian wajah dan tubuhnya" jelas salah seorang teman sekelas Naruto setelah berhasil menahan darah yang siapa mengucur kapan saja.

Dia mengangguk paham. Dia semakin membatin senang di dalam hati. Gadis Haruno itu bisa takut juga. Ternyata ancamannya akan memotong rambut serta jari-jari Sakura itu tidak sia-sia.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, beriris lavender tengah menatap sendu foto yang di pegangnya. Menangis dalam diam, menatapi foto pemuda bersurai raven yang tersenyum tipis namun masih dapat di lihat olehnya. Dia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah mengisi hidupnya di masa lalu.

Mengisi hidupnya yang hampa dan hatinya yang berlubang. Masih terekam jelas masa-masa dimana dulu mereka sering bersama dan saling membantu sama lain.

"Sasuke" gumamnya. Dia mengusap foto pemuda itu, berharap bahwa orang yang diinginkannya dapat muncul saat ini juga.

"Permisi" seorang pemuda lainnya membukuk hormat seraya memasuki ruangan yang di tempati pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Hm?" Gumamnya sambil meletakkan foto di genggamannya ke atas meja.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang Anda butuhkan"

"Benarkah? Berikan padaku, Juugo!" Titah sang tuan.

Dengan cepat, Juugo memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas ke meja pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Dia tersenyum senang melihat setumpuk informasi yang di butuhkannya.

"Kau boleh keluar Juugo. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu" Juugo pun keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan pemuda bersurai coklat itu seorang diri.

Dia kembali mengambil foto yang diletakkannya di atas meja tadi. Mengelusnya, kemudian mengecupnya perlahan. Senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah putih tak bercacatnya.

"Tunggu aku, Suke"

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N:

Yo. Chap 2 update nih. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Usa harap tidak mengecewakan kalian. Gomen kalau alurnya kecepetan atau berantakan. Gak sempet baca ulang. Hehe #nyengir

Yosh. Mind to review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru . NejiSasu**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela kamar milik Sasuke. Merasa terganggu akan cahaya yang masuk. Sasuke segera bangun tapi badannya terasa seperti tertahan akan suatu benda cukup berat dan geli. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber penahan tubuhnya dan mendapati Naruto tengah terlelap di sampingnya dengan surai pirangnya yang menggelitik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat adik angkatnya yang sangat manja kepadanya. Dia mengelus pelan surai pirang jabrik Naruto yang ternyata sangat lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Bangun Naru –sudah pagi" bisiknya. Naruto sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Dengan berat hati dia membuka kedua matanya hingga menampakkan sepasang iris _**sapphire**_ indah. Tatapannya masih tampak sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Nghh.. Ohayou Suke_-nii_" Naruto mengecup sekilas pipi porselen milik Sasuke. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan dengusan lucu dari sang pemilik pipi.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Naru, aku mau mandi" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Sebentar lagi Suke_-nii_" ucap Naruto sambil menyamankan posisinya di samping Sasuke.

"Hah. Baiklah" jawab Sasuke pasrah –tidak bisa membantah jika adiknya sedang dalam mode sangat manja seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit terlewat –akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Sasuke. Dia bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk bersiap. Sasuke sendiri juga mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Selesai bersiap mereka turun untuk sarapan bersama kemudian berangkat bersekolah bersama seperti biasa. Aktivitas Sasuke tetap berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya tanpa ada yang berkesan sedikit pun. Terkadang dia benar-benar lelah hidup datar seperti ini –dia berharap bisa mendapat suatu tantangan atau kejadian menarik dalam pola kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Dan Sasuke –kurasa Kami-sama mendengar doamu.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, mereka –Sasuke dan Naruto– turun dari motor Sasuke. Hari ini berbeda dari hari biasanya –karena tak ada seorang siswi pun yang datang menghampiri Sasuke sekedar untuk menyapanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah, terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa dan siswi bahwa sekolah mereka kedatangan murid baru yang merupakan keturunan Hyuuga. Naruto tampak masa bodoh. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke –dia merasa pernah mendengar marga Hyuuga di suatu tempat tapi entah di mana itu.

Sedikit penjelasan. Hyuuga adalah keluarga terkaya kedua setelah Namikaze. Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di berbagai penjuru dunia. Beberapa anggota keluarga Hyuuga juga menduduki tempat di pemerintahan. Jadi bisa di bilang Hyuuga dan Namikaze hampir seimbang.

Kedua pemuda Namikaze berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong-lorong. Hingga tiba saatnya Naruto akan menaiki tangga ke kelasnya –dia menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menatap sendu ke arah seseorang dan jika di perhatikan –pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggerakkan bibirnya hingga terangkai nama 'Sasuke'

Mata Naruto memicing tajam ke arah pemuda itu berusaha mengingat penampilan serta wajah pemuda itu baik-baik. Setelah itu dia menaikki tangga menuju kelasnya sendiri dengan tenang sekaligus perasaan penuh was-was. Dia sedikit merasakan perasaan tak enak saat melihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dan langsung menduduki kursinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama setelah dia duduk –bel masuk pun berbunyi dan seorang guru wanita paruh baya yang tampak masih muda memasuki kelas –di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda yang mengikutinya.

"Baiklah semuanya –hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" sang sensei berucap sambil menunjuk ke samping kirinya yang telah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan bersurai coklat beriris lavender. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Hyuuga-san"

"Neji Hyuuga, pindahan dari Suna" ucap pemuda itu datar. Sang sensei bernama Kurenai sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Segitu susahnya kah untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Tapi pandangan heran Kurenai tak di gubris sedikit pun oleh Neji.

"Hahh, baiklah. Kau bisa duduk di…" ucapan Kurenai terpotong karena Neji telah berjalan dahulu dari depan kelas menuju kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Kursi tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

Kurenai menatap sebal punggung Neji. Siswa-siswi heran dengan tingkah Neji. Sedangkan pemuda Hyuuga itu tetap tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya –saat ini tatapan dan pikirannya hanya terfokus kepada satu orang. Sasuke. Dia sungguh merindukan pemuda Uchiha itu. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Hn" Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Sasuke _'Masih sama seperti dulu'_ batinnya.

"Sasuke..." Ucapnya pelan agar hanya pemuda Uchiha-Namikaze itu yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas namun tersirat nada penuh tanya di dalam gumamannya. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

_'Jangan bilang –Sasuke melupakanku'_ batinnya sedih.

"Kita lanjutkan bab selanjutnya" Suara Kurenai mengintrupsi kegiatan melamunnya. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke Sasuke yang sedang asik sendiri memandang langit cerah.

Dia tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke, ternyata penantiannya sia-sia –orang yang selama ini ditunggu dan di carinya tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali. "Tidak"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda Hyuuga itu. Menatap tepat di bola mata lavender Neji yang menampakkan pancaran mata penuh kesedihan. Dia mengernyit bingung sesaat kemudian kembali menoleh ke jendela –menepis semua pertanyaan yang menganggu di kepala ravennya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tapi pemuda Hyuuga itu tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Perasaan rindu dalam dirinya sudah sangat besar –sungguh, dia ingin memeluk pemuda Uchiha-Namikaze di depannya saat ini juga. Tidak peduli mereka di kelas ataupun tidak.

Pemuda lainnya sebenarnya sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap sedari tadi, tapi karena dia terlalu malas jadinya dia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Malas berurusan orang seperti Neji –entah karena apa.

**_usane-san_**

Pelajaran yang amat membosankan telah berlalu pertanda bahwa sekarang saatnya bagi para siswa untuk menjernihkan isi kepala mereka dengan memakan makan siang mereka. Tidak dengan Sasuke yang memang malas untuk makan siang –dia memilih menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan membaca novel. Dia hanya akan makan jika Naruto mengajaknya.

Neji yang melihat Sasuke tidak makan siang pun berniat mengajaknya –namun niatnya harus di urungkan ketika melihat para gadis datang berkerumun di sekeliling dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar jengah dan sebal dengan kondisi seperti ini –dimana pun dia bersekolah pasti banyak gadis yang mendekatinya.

Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke melalui celah kerumunan para gadis. Dia sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke –menurutnya pemuda bersurai raven itu tak sedikit pun berubah. Pembawaannya tetap tenang walau di kerumuni banyak gadis. Tak pernah peduli akan sekelilingnya. Mungkin itulah kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Sasuke.

Waktu istirahat kedua pemuda tampan itu di habiskan dengan di kelilingi para fans perempuan mereka. Mengakibatkan Neji tidak jadi makan siang sedangkan Sasuke tetap tenang di kursinya sambil membaca novel.

"Namikaze_-san_?" Panggil Neji ketika bel masuk telah berbunyi. Yang di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji "Hn?"

"Apa kau ada waktu luang saat plng slh nanti?" Neji menatap lurus ke onyx kelam milik Sasuke yang menatapnya balik dengan datar

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung walau sudah di tutupi dengan wajah stoic-nya tetap saja hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Hyuuga muda di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol singkat lagipula kita ini teman sebangku" Neji berucap layaknya dia dapat membaca isi pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn. Sepulang sekolah" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore –waktu bagi para siswa-siswi KHS untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing ataupun pergi _hang out_ bersama teman. Sasuke duduk di kursi samping kemudi mobil milik Neji dengan tenang.

Memandang keluar melalui jendela untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang menderanya. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas jika harus berpergian dengan menaikki mobil tapi apa daya –dia sudah berjanji untuk pergi dan tidak mungkin dia mengajak tuan muda macam Neji untuk naik motor 'kan.

"Ehem" deham Neji pelan memecah keheningan. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Namikaze_-san_?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas tapi tetap dapat di tangkap maknanya oleh Neji. "Kalau begitu –kita pergi ke cafe"

Mobil berwarna silver milik Neji melintasi kota Konoha dengan kecepatan normal. Terus melaju hingga tiba di sebuah cafe bergaya klasik yang tampak sepi pengunjung.

Neji dan Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki cafe. Hal pertama yang dilihat mereka pertama kali ketika masuk adalah beberapa gadis pelayan cantik dengan senyuman manis –semakin manis ketika melihat tamu mereka adalah dua pemuda tampan.

Mereka menduduki kursi yang letaknya di dekat jendela. Memasan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke memesan segelas kopi pahit dan beberapa buah tomat segar. Neji memesan segelas coklat dan sepiring cake. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Pemuda raven yang memang dasarnya irit bicara tidak mungkin membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Namikaze –ah, maksudku Sasuke?" Kembali Neji memulai permbicaraan.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh dan menatap mata Neji. "Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

Satu alis milik sang pemilik iris onyx terangkat pertanda tak memahami inti dari pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung. "Padahal hanya beberapa tahun kita berpisah" ucap Neji lirih.

Sungguh. Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda bersurai coklat panjang di depannya. Belum sempat Sasuke membuka suara –kini pemuda di depannya mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantong kemejanya dan meletakkan tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Di hadapannya terpampang sebuah foto berisikan dua orang bocah, yang satu bersurai raven –yang di yakini itu adalah dirinya– dan satunya bersurai coklat cukup panjang. Sasuke memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

"Ne..Neji?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menubruk keraskan pandangannya dengan pemuda di depannya.

Neji tersenyum lembut "Tadaima, Sasu_-chan_". Neji bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian mendekati Sasuke untuk memeluk pemuda raven itu. Pelukkan dari Neji disambut hangat oleh Sasuke dengan senyuman terlembut yang di milikinya.

Oke. Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar lebay –tapi hey, apa salahnya mengucapkan kata 'Aku kembali' dan memeluk orang yang sangat kau sayangi dan rindukan selama ini. Mungkin penilaian orang-orang yang berada di ada cafe beraneka ragam ketika melihat acara peluk-pelukkan kedua pemuda tampan di dekat mereka –persetan dengan kata orang, mereka ya mereka. Apa mereka dihidupi oleh para pencibir? Huh?

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan wajah stoic dan sifat Uchiha yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah melepaskan segalanya kepada pemuda yang selalu menjadi seseorang yang sangat di percayainya –walau dia tadi sempat tak sengaja melupakannya.

"Gomen Neji. Aku sempat melupakanmu" lepas sudah segala sifat Uchihanya. Hanya di hadapan Neji seorang lah Sasuke bisa benar-benar terbuka. Sebenarnya dia juga terbuka dengan Naruto tapi tidak secara keseluruhan.

Neji menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus surai raven Sasuke lembut. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, bocah manja"

Sasuke mendelik sebal ke arah Neji. Dari dulu dia paling tidak suka jika sudah di katai dengan kosa kata 'bocah manja'. Delikkan Sasuke hanya di tanggapi dengan kekehan lucu dari pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Setelah acara melepas rindu –mereka kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing dan menghabiskan makanan mereka di selingi dengan pembicaraan ringan.

"Jadi, tuan 'bocah manja' kesayanganku ini sekarang tinggal dengan keluarga Namikaze, hm?" Neji tersenyum jahil seraya menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sebal.

"Oh ya, aku sedikit heran dengan sikap adik tirimu itu. Mm.. Siapa namanya?"

"Naruto"

"Ya, Naruto" kini dia tak merespon ucapan sahabat lamanya –menurut Sasuke tapi tidak dengan Neji–. Dia hanya memandang penuh tanya kepada Neji.

"Tadi pagi aku memperhatikan tingkahnya jika di dekatmu itu –dia sungguh terlihat manja dan tampak sedikit posesif atau protektif semacamnya lah" ucap Neji panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu?" Neji sedikit gemas karena dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar malah hanya di balas satu kata dari Sasuke.

"Dia tampak menyukaimu?" Pernyataan atau pertanyaan Neji dengan volume suara yang di perkecil.

"Bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia itu adikku –kau tau itu 'kan?"

"Aku tau –tapi kalian itu tidak sedarah"

"Hn. Terserah" balas Sasuke. Keheningan melanda sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berbincang dan bercanda.

Tampaknya Sasuke sedikit memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Neji tadi ada benarnya juga. Terkadang dia merasa sedikit heran dengan tingkah bocah pirang yang merupakan adiknya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata beriris _**sapphire**_ memandangi mereka dari kursi yang letaknya terpaut cukup jauh. Bibir tipis pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan.

"_New comer, _eh?" Gumamnya

"Kurasa untuk yang ini bisa ku ajak sedikit bermain terlebih dahulu –sepertinya dia sudah kenal lama dengan Suke. _New comer mean new game_" desisnya berbahaya dengan seringaian yang masih terpatri di wajah manisnya.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N:

Yo. Gomen buat keterlambatan updatenya. Gimana chap ini? Usa nulis chap ini dalam _**mood**_ bervariasi jadi alurnya juga bervariasi /apaan. Kyknya chap ini krng panjang gitu ya? Next chap deh usa panjangin lagi.

Next next. Sasuke itu umur 18 kelas 3 SMA. Naruto umur 16 kelas 1 SMA. Di sini Sasuke di bikin gak suka siapa" jadi netral gitu loh /plak. Jiwa sadis usa lg bangkit jadi Naruto di bkin psikopat, sadis, posesif, dsb –sesekali gak apa" lah ya :v /ditabok. Pair utama tetep SasuNaru kok ya.

Last. Buat yg baca ff 'My Lovely Wolf' buatan usa. Kyknya entu ff bakal naik rate dah ya. Di tunggu deh untuk ff itu krna sedang mandet di tengah jalan /heh. Oke sekian!

Mind to Review?


End file.
